


League of Huntsmen and Huntresses

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexuality, Computer Gaming, Dates?, F/F, F/M, Female Bisexuality, Femslash, Flashback, Fluff, Foreplay, Fun, Gaming, I have clue what left to tag, Love, Mild Smut, Multi, Nudity, Past, Poly Parents, Poly triad, Polyamory, Poor Taiyang, Romance, Smut, Team STRQ - Freeform, Women having mild sex, Young Adults, mild sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something I wrote a long time ago and haven't uploaded yet. Some Poly Parents playing the Remnant equivalent of League of Legends, Summer doesn't quite know how well to play the game, but Raven shadows and teaches her the ropes as Taiyang and Qrow play from a friend's dorm across Beacon Campus. Only Summer and Raven become distracted in the worst way and at the worst possible time and they lose the match, but win something far better...





	

“Goddamn, it Summer just hold the damn lane until I get back.” 

Raven was cursing into the room while furiously clicking her index finger onto the plastic of her wireless mouse. Her voice was harsh and filled with the fire of combat but she in no way wanted to intimidate the poor hooded teen as much as she did. 

It was always the same with the eighteen-year-olds whenever they played a computer game together. 

Raven was always gung ho and solely focussed on winning the match while her two teammates that played were only interested in having fun and bonding together. If it weren’t for Raven making them choose their champions and starting the game they may never even play at all.

“I still don’t know what’s happening Raven!” The shrouded girl returned, clicking her mouse as fast as she could, hitting random number keys to spew out her hunter’s abilities, trying to keep the enemy away from her tower. 

While Raven and Tai had been playing for months, it was still Summer’s third time playing.

“Please help me!” Summer squeaked while pulling up the silver hood over her flowing black hair with crimson highlights. She was such an adorable novice despite being the leader of Team STRQ and as Raven saw her shivering head, she couldn’t help but see Summer needed more tender reinforcement, surely she could do tender.

Raven rolled her eyes but then got a grip on her pettiness over a game, shifting from the bean bag near her bed to sit right next to Summer on the desk, her red laptop perched on her lap. The stronger woman breathed in her frustration, realising how much Summer was still a beginner at the game. There was no way Summer was going to adapt right away with barely any instruction from her partner or from their male addition. 

Raven kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, whispering in her brutish tone while keeping her right hand on the arrow keys. 

“Sorry” she whispered and Summer blushed as she always did. “What’s the problem?” Raven asked in a more softer tone. 

All Summer could do was blush, unable to contain the fluttering in her stomach, which was always there whenever Raven adopted the sweeter side of herself. Summer loved to see her be sweet. To mix up the routine from the assertive front the stronger teen kept up around most men and her classmates. Summer loved it when Raven was loving, tender and charming however mostly only with herself. While Raven could be endearing with Tai, Summer mostly seemed to like it more when her girlfriend was lovely with her alone.

“Is there a problem over there guys?” Both women could hear their blond stallion through raven’s headset and the speaker system of Summer’s fairly expensive computer.

With the spare lien the hooded teen had saved, she lavishly treated herself on a decent desktop to make her music more adept and professional sounding, and to play with her boyfriend and girlfriend on silly games. 

“Do I need to come back to the dorm?” Tai asked, sounding a little concerned for the two teens; he also sounded a little drunk too, and, knowing Qrow who he was with, the afternoon liquor had probably been forced down the poor blonde’s throat. Well, half poured. Tai had a knack for wanting to bet Qrow someday on alcohol consumption and limits.

They were all only eighteen too. 

Qrow Branwen was practically a fully adapted alcoholic already.

Summer looked to Raven smiling and blushing still, her hood pulled far over her luscious hair. Raven looked back and winked with a sultry smile at her shorter and more reserved girlfriend. While it was true the three of them were committed to each other, there was a certain degree of banter between the two women, after all, Raven was a flirt when it came to Summer and despite her retained disposition on many occasions, Summer simply craved Raven’s attention in every shape and form she could give. 

“We’re fine Tai, focus on your own damn lane or you bunk with Qrow tonight” Raven teased the blond who was not in the room. 

Tai and Qrow had decided to attend a small afternoon party with another team who Raven had forgotten the names of, she barely cared for anyone other than her own members of STRQ. 

Summer grabbed the headset from Raven’s head an put the mic piece to her lips. “Don’t worry Tai she’s not the leader,” she said quickly smiling at her girlfriend with teasing glee. “She can bunk with Qrow tonight.” 

Raven pulled a face, her mouth opening in shocking disbelief but when Summer winked back at her, the same teasing look in her eye as the one Raven had in hers, she felt a slight flutter in her chest, the thought of making contact with Summer’s lips suddenly filtering to the forefront of her mind. 

Summer’s lips. Summer’s damn lips.

“Okay just because the rest of the team is sleeping with my sister, does not mean I have to” Qrow’s voice suddenly came over the speaker system in Summer’s PC. 

Summer giggled as Raven’s eyes popped, her expression was one of dread mixed in realisation. It was actually funny to think him right and even more so that it had never crossed her mind. Although once she began to think of everyone in class being convinced Tai was smitten with Qrow she started to join Summer in giggling. 

It was funny to think also about what Qrow had remarked. Legitimately, everyone else on team STRQ was sleeping with Raven apart from her brother, not that it hadn’t crossed Tai’s mind at least to ask him to join them one time when the drunk walked in wasted. 

Then Raven looked back into the deep, silver eyes of her girlfriend, the glass like glow in them and the swirls of black leading to her soul. It was a smaller, more honest soul but it was completely gorgeous in every way. 

There then came only one thought to Raven through all her analytics of the game she was losing interest in. And that was Summer.

Summer is so beautiful.

Raven looked deep into Summer’s eyes still, then at her lips, at their light colour and fullness and how innocently inviting they were looking to Raven. She felt an urge to take them against her own, to kiss Summer passionately and deeply while Tai was away with her brother. 

While true she would have preferred Taiyang to be there for if things went passed the sudden small urge, the thought of completely ravaging her partner with hot and wet kisses, and it was making her want to taste Summer’s lips all the more. 

“Obviously I didn’t mean anything like, hmph--” 

Summer was cut off as Raven forced her darkly toned lips around Summer’s lighter toned ones, pulling her into a deep, moving exchange with the taste of her lipstick flooding Summer’s senses. They were both taken away from the game at hand and had to let go, Summer wrapping her arms around Raven’s neck while the bolder woman flicked the silver hood back down to run her fingers through the thick black locks that she loved to hold. 

The texture of Summer’s hair around Raven’s fingertips was almost as sensual as the fullness of her lips and the grazing of her tongue. Raven slipped hers in for the full experience. It drew her from the real world and their dorm to a different realm almost, with clear air and the most luscious smell of roses and strawberries that emanated from Summer’s lips and hair. 

Raven adored how Summer smelt. It was so fresh and such a stark contrast to her own aroma or that of their man and it was stirring her emotions into a melting pot in her stomach, making it flip almost with gradual, but definite and strong desire. 

It was warm, soft and yet intimate, lush, even wet as Raven began to move her mouth, kissing Summer again and again as the game continued in the background, the sounds of the tiny battles ensuing. 

Summer would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy kissing Raven the most. She enjoyed kissing Tai, hell the sometimes devious teen even enjoyed watching Raven kissing Tai, enjoyed even them making her watch sometimes when Qrow was out at some bar trying to drink himself into a one night stand. But she really liked kissing Raven, and Raven kissing back like she was. 

The stronger partner even had to move the red coloured laptop from her lap as she shuffled on the desk and brought Summer closer to her in her wheeled chair. 

Raven moved her hands, holding Summer’s small waist with one hand and curling her slim fingers through lovely black hair while the team leader had moved hers to hold Raven’s cheek and waist. 

“Guys? Guys?” Tai was asking through the speakers as Summer tried to pull away with a sigh, trying to get Raven’s lips off of her own desperately so that she could figure out how badly she now wanted her partner. 

Summer pulled away for a split second to take a breath, a warm, steamy and wet breath thinking she could answer Tai but Raven wasn’t finished with her yet. 

Raven was rarely finished with her after so little.

The long-haired beauty was still smiling with devilish intent, putting what she wanted into her expression while Summer was trying her hardest to hide how badly she wanted Raven now. 

The more alluring teen smiled and pushed herself forward again, grabbing Summer by her cheeks again and putting their lips together with vigour and lustful enthusiasm. There was no way Summer Rose would refuse and as she felt a wave of Raven’s strong willed desire wash over her she simply melted into the kiss. 

Her arms found themselves moving again around Raven’s waist, around her voluptuous hips while on hand was heading straight for her chest surprisingly. Crimson eyes opened to meet Summer’s barely innocent orbs of silver while she felt the fingers clasp around the plump flesh of her own chest. At first, Raven was a little surprised at how forward her partner was beginning to be but there was no way she would dissuade Summer from advancing on her; it was arousing both of body and mind to see the more reserved eighteen years old go for what she wanted. 

Raven kept pushing forward, sliding her right knee into the chair to overpower her girlfriend and sway into an extremely intimate kiss. She was too strong for Summer to hold, to equalise and as the crimson dressed teen pushed their bodies closer together the wheels of the desk chair began to slide from under it. 

The chair fell with a little thud and suddenly Raven was completely on top of her girlfriend in a haze of lust and desire, kissing her so passionately because there were no more confines or walls to rub up against. The swordswoman pulled away to assess their damage and all she saw was the want reciprocated in Summer’s glassy silver eyes. 

“Raven?” Summer’s voice was a meek tremble as she tried to pull the stronger teen back down to lavish her with kisses again by the neck of her maroon turtleneck.

The swells of desire that were growing in both of them exploded as soon as they heard Summer’s weak voice. 

Raven knew what she wanted, and knew that Summer was wanting it too.

“Guys, the lanes!” Raven heard Tai shout through the speakers. She had a thought and had to act however and for that, she would need their strong and willing volunteer in the room with them, and fast.

The real game was about to begin.

Raven kneeled up and crawled over to the desk, placing the mic to her lips again in a rapid flurry. True she was as pent-up now as Summer was with her meek and tender tones of want and her grabbing for Raven’s thin turtleneck, grabbing at the seams and trying to pull it from her chest. Summer needed her teammate topless and Raven needed more now than just she and Summer. 

“Tai. Dorm. Now” Raven gasped.

The headset was practically thrown to the far end of the desk while Raven allowed the almost sheepish team leader to drag her thin sweater off of her chest to expose her bare back and black lace bra that she always wore. As humble and uninterested in most bodies as she was, Raven still managed to take pride in how she looked without a shirt to cover her chest. 

After all, her chest was something to be proud of. Summer and Tai certainly were proud to look and feel it each night.

The stronger teen felt Summer’s hands become bolder as her lips formed a seal around a section of the exposed neck. Raven could already feel her nerves flutter to the texture of Summer’s lips around her bare flesh, it was electric straight away and Raven knew she needed more touching. 

Meanwhile, she pressed the power button on Summer’s computer and pulled her laptop closer on the desk to close the lid, making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed by any noises or Tai talking to himself since they were too busy to respond.

Raven let out a rough and earthy groan as Summer worked the real magic of her lips while holding the ripped chest in front of her. She bit down against the exposed flesh of Raven’s neck, another moan escaping her lips. The abs of her lower abdomen were chiselled and to die for; they were only another of many aspects of the crimson eyed teen that Summer found intoxicating. 

Raven moved her hands again, grabbing Summer’s hair behind her and locking her left fingers through the gaps between those of the hand feeling her abs sweetly, letting the team leader take full advantage of her neck by biting down. 

While Summer was to eyes a sub and Raven looking more of a dom than Tai, the caped lover was purely the most possessive of doms to both her partners. 

She loved it.

Biting was one of Raven’s many kinks. It was the sharp pain spiking as the teeth collected her flesh and then the sudden rush of blood as Summer began to suck at the clump, making it swell up in a light bruise that Raven would gladly show off later. It was always the pleasure brought with and after the pain that made her shiver with euphoria. Of course Raven let herself be dominated by Summer. It was another trigger for her to see her sheepish partner be more primal, it stirred her up all the more.

After her mark was imprinted firmly into Raven’s flesh Summer pulled her lips back with a sweet moan of pleasure escaping her partner’s lips, popping the seal as she did. Summer kissed her partner sweetly on the cheek afterwards, mixing her more dominant side with the tenderness both Raven and Taiyang loved. 

“Is Tai coming back?” The teen with the cloak whispered almost in Raven’s ear with a voice raspy and driven with desire. 

Her teammate shuffled and turned her head, kissing Summer again slowly while dashing the clips of her hood away to slowly undress her. 

“He’s coming, but we’ve got time to ourselves for now.” 

The eyes moved from looking into the silver of Summer’s to looking at her open and almost gasping lips again, the redness and fullness of them that told her she could kiss them forever, not that she wouldn’t try. 

Summer, your lips, why are they so inviting my dear?

Why must I be drawn to kiss them and never want to stop? 

What do you do to me Summer darling?

They were all questions Raven could never answer, no one could because Summer held the answers a safely guarded secret; they were her real power over the physically fit swordswoman.

But then Raven had to look towards the bed, the bed she shared with Summer and Tai every night without fail, and then more intimate and lustful thoughts filled the spaces of her mind she liked to live in. She wanted Summer’s body and her own to be more than close under those sheets and for Taiyang to rush back to the dorm to be with them too. It was so tempting. 

“What are your orders leader?” Raven asked, acknowledging Summer as her superior as she always liked to in situations like this. 

She may have had a strange view of rules and the establishment even then, but her varying attitudes towards her partners made for expert teasing. It was always how Raven liked to tease Tai, especially when Qrow was gone so they could make a night between the three of them, usually making Summer watch for a time.

Summer made her fingers trickle higher along Raven’s spine, bringing them to the clasp of her black bra as Raven shed her cloak from her and began making headway unbuttoning her attractive slate blouse. The metal clips were undone and Raven felt the sudden rush of air across the bare flesh of her fully exposed and firm chest. Summer broke away from the kiss and giggled a little. 

“Your leader orders you to the bed Raven Branwen.”

Summer bit her bottom lip again as Raven smiled too, enjoying the playful side of her partner. 

“And hurry, because I want you to myself for a little bit before Tai arrives.” 

Raven sprinted for the sheets, her bra fully flying away from her body so she could beat the leader to the pillows and the real fun.

Taiyang powered through the door back to their dorm with a formidable force, panting for breath and still ready for what Raven and Summer had planned for him. 

Qrow was still behind him, carrying his laptop and headset in one hand while pouring more liquor down his throat from a flask he always carried since his father had gifted the thing to him. 

“Seriously Tai. It’s weird when your entire team is banging your sister, trust me” the red-eyed vagabond was saying as the blond caught his breath, scanning the room for his girlfriends. 

He caught them too, however not where they had alluded to being. 

Raven and Summer were back at the desk, laptop on Raven’s knees and the headset over her black hair as Summer had her hood pulled over her head and was paying close attention to the screen and what was happening on her desktop. Both were completely clothed and the bed was made neatly, in fact, all of the beds were made neatly and the entire dorm room was spotless of dirty laundry and empty liquor bottles. 

“So what does my ‘W’ ability do Raven?” Summer asked in a calm and attentive voice.

Raven leaned over and turned to look at the screen. “It’s called an AOE. You have to make sure you use it when there’s a lot of minions around. But be careful the enemy doesn’t gank you first” Raven explain blissfully, so like a teacher to her cute and now even more adorable student and team leader. 

“Huh?” Tai blurted out. 

Qrow came from behind the doorframe and instantly burst out laughing, tickled by how tragically hilarious the sight was. 

“Tai, man, you are the worst, really” he chuckled. “You are the unluckiest luckiest guy I’ve met.”

“And the minions are the little purple coloured Grimm that attack the towers on their own?” Summer asked again in her cutest and meekest voice that made Raven smile and close her eyes. 

Raven leant in and kissed Summer again, although only in the most innocent of ways. Then she looked at Tai with her smoky eyes again, only they weren’t inviting Tai in, they were rubbing salt in his wound. 

“Yeah, although the minions will come straight for you if you’re open. They’re pretty dumb at times Summer.”

Omake  
Ruby Rose and Qrow Branwen

Ruby was a little depressed near enough, swirling around the straw in her glass of soda as her uncle Qrow downed another gulp of the foul smelling whisky from his flask. He was so drunk he didn’t care about anything anymore other than going all the way into an alcohol infused coma before his niece. 

“I mean, it’s just embarrassing when Pyrrha comes to the dorm to see me and they’re all on the bed doing nothing,” she was saying whiningly in between sips of her soda. 

Ruby was, of course, referring to the unorthodox relationship that was transpiring between Yang, Blake and now Weiss while their leader was smitten with the Invincible Girl of Beacon. 

“It sucks when literally the rest of your team are sleeping with your sister” Ruby whined, banging her head against the bar they were sitting at in Vale. 

Qrow emptied out his flask and then dropped it onto the wood before his niece. 

“Listen, pipsqueak,” he told her before hiccuping. “You have no idea just how much like her mother Yang really is.”


End file.
